Game
by Miinami
Summary: Hujan badai, malam yang semakin larut, sepinya suasana rumah, dan kecemburuan Sasuke pada kesibukan baru Sakura. Menciptakan sebuah hukuman indah yang menggairahkan. / [18 ] Warning inside! / For Hyuugadevit-Cherry :)


**Game**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[ Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, Typo, OOC—[I try to be IC but... yha you know lol /slapped], Lemon/lime NC-18, PWP, Oneshot, Explicit language, Little bit Sci-fi, BDSM, etc.**

 **.**

 **DO'NT LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **[Tolong, jika anda PINTAR dan PAHAM kata peringatan diatas kemudian tidak suka fic ini. Anda bisa keluar dengan menekan tombol 'back', jangan menjadi orang bodoh dan akhirnya muncul dikolom review sebagai sampah. Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membacanya. Terimakasih.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For Hyuugadevit-Cherry a.k.a Dede Fitri onee-** _ **chan**_ **.**

— **Hai ka ( ´ ▽ ` )** **ﾉ** **ini pesananmu. Maaf kalau kurang heuwheuw ffnya, muahahaha /dihajar—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

 **[ Hujan badai, malam yang semakin larut, sepinya suasana rumah, dan kecemburuan Sasuke pada kesibukan baru Sakura. Menciptakan sebuah hukuman indah yang menggairahkan. ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bulir-bulir keringat meluncur bebas dipelipisnya, deru nafas tidak beraturan pertanda bahwa pemiliknya sedang melakukan hal yang cukup menguras tenaga. Ruang kamar bernuansa biru gelap tersebut entah mengapa terasa panas, meski diluar sedang dilanda hujan badai yang lumayan besar. Erangan, desahan, bahkan sesekali suara jeritan seorang perempuan seolah menyaingi suara guntur diluar sana.

Jika diperjelas, dua orang berbeda gender terlihat bergerak liar diatas ranjang yang kini sudah tidak lagi tertata dengan rapi, sang gadis membuka lebar kedua kakinya membuat pemuda diatasnya semakin semangat memacu pinggulnya.

"Ah! Ah!"

Walau kedua tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun itu sudah sangat basah oleh keringat, tapi masing-masing dari mereka seolah enggan untuk berhenti. Sang pemuda menyeringai, dan memajukan wajahnya menuju telinga kanan gadis yang terus mendesah keenakan dibawah kendalinya. "Bukankah ini lebih menyenangkan?" bisiknya menggoda tanpa menghentikan gerakan liar maju-mundur pinggulnya.

"Ah! S-Sasuke- _kun_ , ini—ah! Ya Tuhan, lebih Sasuke- _kun_!"

"As your wish, Darling."

Well, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ada bagusnya juga Haruno Sakura membuat dirinya merasa cemburu. Bagi Sasuke, karena nyatanya bagi Sakura ini merupakan hal buruk—meski ia juga menikmatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Beberapa waktu sebelumnya—**_

"Sakura, apa kau tidak bisa menunda jadwalmu ' **kerumah Ino** ' setiap hari itu? Ayolah kita bahkan belum pergi berkencan selama sebulan ini."

Sakura tertawa tanpa minat, ia menggaruk tengkuknya guna mengurangi rasa gugup saat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang menggelap, meski ia tahu itu percuma. "Aku sangat sangat minta maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , t-tapi ini sangat penting." jawabnya, menatap pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela nafas gusar, ditatap dengan sepasang manik bulat berwarna hijau daun itu selalu membuatnya seakan tak tega, ditambah jurus andalan Sakura—puppy eyes—Sasuke menyerah tanpa perlawanan. "Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir."

Wajah Sakura berbinar. "Yay! Terimakasih Sa—"

"Dan..." ucapan Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke kembali membuka suara. Kelopak mata pemuda tersebut memicing, meneliti wajah cantik gadis didepannya penuh tanya. "...sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Yamanaka itu eh? Sampai kau setiap hari, bahkan pulang sekolah dan di hari libur rajin mengunjunginya?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari bibir Uchiha bungsu tadi sukses membuat kedua pipi Sakura memerah tanpa alasan. Dan itu sangat-sangat membuat Sasuke semakin mencurigai gerak-gerik si sulung Haruno saat ini. "Y-yah, kau tahu lah Sasuke- _kun_! Kegiatan perempuan! A-apa lagi? Lagi pula Hinata juga selalu ikut bersama kami!"

Oh?

Jadi Sakura mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke? Apakah Sakura lupa bahwa dia adalah orang yang mudah ditebak melalui ekspresi dan sulit untuk menipu seseorang, terutama Sasuke?

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis didepannya yang semakin mundur hingga punggung mungilnya membentur pintu mobil dibagian belakang. "Mau mencoba membohongiku hm?" bisiknya penuh tekanan. Sakura bergidik, kedua tangannya terangkat menahan bahu Sasuke yang semakin menghimpit tubuhnya diantara pintu mobil dan tubuh Sasuke sendiri. "oh kekasihku yang manis, aku harap kau tidak lupa hukuman bagi gadis nakal yang berani berbohong padaku."

Sakura menelan salivanya sendiri takut-takut, "A-aku tidak berbohong, sungguh. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu! Ah Ino d-dan Hinata sudah menunggu, Sasuke- _kun_ aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Sakura dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan melesat meninggalkan Sasuke setelah memberikan kecupan ringan dipipi kanan pemuda tersebut.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari dalam mobil sport mewah Lamborghini Veneno yang hanya dibuat beberapa unit didunia itu, Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang tertawa bersama dua temannya—yang Sasuke tahu, Yamanaka dan Hyuuga—dari dalam mobil tanpa berkedip. Jelas ada yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya, tapi apa? Hal apa yang Sakura sembunyikan? Sehingga membuat gadis itu sangat sering berkunjung kerumah Yamanaka?

Itu harus Sasuke cari tahu.

Secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino meringis mendengar cerita salah satu sahabatnya, tentang bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari pertanyaan kekasih sang merah muda. "Kau mulai sekarang harus hati-hati Sakura, cari alasan yang lebih tepat. Sasuke itu berbeda dengan Sai dan Naruto."

"Iya aku tahu." Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian tertawa. "baiklah apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo!"

Hinata memerah, ia mengangguk semangat dan menjawab "Iya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sakura, kau mau kemana?"_

 _"E-eh?! Sasuke-_ kun _, maaf aku harus kerumah Ino."_

 _"Lagi?"_

 _"Iya. A-aku duluan, jaa!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku harap kali ini kita pulang bersama, Sakura."_

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _, aku minta maaf. Tapi—"_

 _"Tapi apa?"_

 _"A-aku-aku, ah! Ino! Hinata! Itu mereka, aku d-duluan Sasuke-_ kun _!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hari minggu besok, kau kosong?"_

 _"Minggu aku pergi bersama Ino dan Hinata, hehe."_

 _"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untukku?!"_

 _"Eh—maaf, Sasuke-_ kun _. Jangan marah..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sakura—"_

 _"Maaf."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bertompang dagu, dan memainkan ramen dalam mangkuknya tanpa minat. Sai berulang kali menghela nafas gusar, lalu memainkan ponsel pintarnya seakan menunggu sesuatu hadir disana. Sasuke terdiam, memandang murid-murid yang mulai memasuki kantin datar tanpa ekspresi, sekilas wajahnya mirip seperti mayat hidup yang menyedihkan. Dan akhirnya, ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut serempak saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa mereka semakin aneh, maksudku ayolah! Aku benci saat Hinata- _chan_ memilih bersama Ino dan Sakura- _chan_ dan meninggalkan aku sendiri saat kami sedang berkencan ' _ttebayo_!" Naruto memulai pidato keluh kesalnya, ia sejenak menunggu respon kedua teman baiknya seraya menepuk-nepuk meja tempat mereka duduk.

Sai mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau masih bagus Naruto, oh Ino bahkan mengabaikan pesanku yang sudah kesekian kalinya jika sedang bersama dengan Hinata dan Sakura."

"Apa kalian tidak penasaran, dengan apa yang para gadis suka lakukan?" Naruto berkata setengah berbisik dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan kearah depan.

"Hn."

" _Teme_! Setidaknya keluarkan pendapatmu ' _ttebayo_! Aku tahu kau juga diabaikan oleh Sakura- _chan_ karena ini!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak tahu, kau pikir aku tidak memikirkannya huh?" ia memijat pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut. "ini gila, mereka tidak bisa mengabaikan kita terus-menerus demi kegiatan yang sama sekali tidak kita tahu."

Sai terlihat berpikir. "Hei, tentang kegiatan itu... Aku pernah mendengar Ino membicarakan soal suatu game dalam laptopnya."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menegakkan punggungnya.

"Iya, hanya saja. Ia tidak pernah bicara terang-terangan padaku tentang game itu." Sai mendesah lemah, kemudian menatap kedua temannya bergantian. "bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kedua alis Sasuke mengkerut, pertanda bahwa sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut sedang berpikir keras. Ia lebih menderita dibandingkan Naruto dan Sai disini, bagaimana tidak? Jangankan berkencan, pulang bersama saja Sakura selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama, dan ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan lamanya, satu bulan lebih! Kurang sabar apa Sasuke?!

Tarik nafas, keluarkan.

Oke Uchiha, bagaimanapun juga kau harus berpikir tanpa emosi, buat Sakura-mu kembali seperti saat pertama kali. Dan jika ini semua hanya karena sebuah game seperti yang Sai bilang, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum berat Sakura nanti. Lihat saja. Hingga seringai nakal tercipta diwajahnya, Sasuke lalu berucap sesuatu, dan membuat masing-masing seringai diwajah kedua temannya ikut muncul.

"...oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , hari ini aku pergi bersama mereka lagi ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuat helaian rambut merah muda bagian poninya ikut bergerak. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya? Tumben sekali Sasuke tidak mengamuk, melarang, atau bahkan memohon agar Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Ini aneh, Sasuke bahkan tersenyum manis dan menepuk pucuk kepalanya lembut seraya berkata—

"Selamat bersenang-senang, sayang."

—mau tidak mau membuat Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum meski gugup. Jika Sasuke sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang, maka artinya ada sesuatu yang Sasuke rencanakan lalu dia rahasiakan dari Sakura. Apa itu?

Sakura menggeleng, walaupun Sasuke itu berani bertindak diluar kendali, tapi pemuda itu bukanlah berandalan yang melakukan hal-hal nekat.

Iya,

Seharusnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Gadis yang polos, tanpa ia tahu Sasuke beserta dua pemuda lainnya akan segera meluncurkan sebuah misi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aneh... Sai juga begitu, biasanya jika aku meminta izin bersama kalian dia akan merengek agar aku membatalkannya."

"Iya, Naruto- _kun_ juga. Dia tertawa dan berkata semoga selamat sampai tujuan.."

Baik Sakura maupun Ino sweatdrop mendengar pertuturan kata si sulung Hyuuga. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu." Sakura berkata dengan kedua tangannya yang masih setia memeluk salah satu guling dikamar Ino. "ah sudahlah, mungkin mereka hanya kesal dan menyerah karena kita terlalu sering bertiga daripada bersama mereka."

Mereka lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Jadi... Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Ino kemudian mulai menyalakan laptop kesayangannya, membuka suatu situs game online disana. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan, sang merah muda menelan salivanya sendiri susah payah menunggu sesuatu muncul dilayar laptop saat Ino me-login akun game onlinenya.

 _ID: Blondeflowers — Password: ******_

 _ **'Enter'**_

Dan dilayar sana, menampilkan sesuatu.

"Wow Ino- _chan_ , kurasa mereka semakin membesar." Hinata menunjuk bagian dalam layar. "ah ada yang online!"

"Profilenya lumayan juga." Sakura mengelus dagunya berulang-ulang mirip orang tua jika sedang bepikir. Maniknya bergulir kearah sudut kanan bawah layar, "Ino ada yang mengajak!"

Ino tersenyum mesum dan menekan tombol ' _ **accept**_ ' yang tertampilkan disana. Detik berikutnya terpampang adegan dewasa yang dilakukan dua tokoh virtual dalam game tersebut, wanita berambut pirang ikal dibagian bawahnya khas Noni Belanda, tanpa sehelai benangpun berbaring dibawah tubuh lelaki berambut coklat spike yang asik menjilati setiap jengkal tubuh rampingnya.

 _"Ahh, umh."_

Sakura mulai semakin berdebar, kedua matanya menatap fokus pada adegan yang diperankan dua tokoh virtual dalam game tersebut, ia bahkan tidak sadar mencengkram bantal guling dalam pelukannya gemas. "Ino, langsung saja."

"Kau mesum jidat."

"Ino!"

"Oke oke." Ino mengetik sesuatu diatas keyboard laptopnya dan mengirim pesan tersebut pada lawan mainnya, hingga tak butuh waktu lama sampai tokoh virtual lelaki dalam game mendorong miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna kedalam kewanitaan wanita dibawahnya, wajah cantik karakter wanita itu pasrah saat milik lelaki itu melesak masuk kedalam kewanitaannya, dan mulai bergerak keluar masuk.

 _"Aahh ah!"_

Sakura mendesis pelan mendengar tokoh wanita disana mendesah nikmat dengan menggoda. Didalam kamar pribadi Yamanaka Ino yang gelap karena lampunya dengan sengaja mereka matikan, baik Haruno Sakura ataupun Hinata Hyuuga ketiga gadis itu tidak sadar.

Ada tiga pasang mata yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, dari luar kaca jendela kamar yang tirainya tidak tertutup. Tentu saja, karena posisi para gadis yang membelakangi jendela, dengan laptop diatas meja. Membuat tiga pasang mata tersebut melotot tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kalian lihat? Mereka nakal sekali, astaga aku tidak menyangka! Gadisku, Hinata- _chan_!" bisik Naruto tertahan dengan wajah memerah. Sai tidak komentar, ia terlalu syok. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memicing, memperjelas objek penglihatannya.

Seringai lagi-lagi muncul dibibir kissable pemuda raven dengan potongan rambut unik tersebut, "...Gadis nakal benar-benar harus dihukum." gumamnya pelan tanpa bisa didengar kedua menusia disampingnya.

Well, Haruno Sakura. Hati-hati dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah juga pada Hinata yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tujuannya, ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas sekolah. Oh Sakura bahkan belum berganti pakaian, sudahlah.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ia sekarang mirip dengan gadis mesum maniak game dewasa. Salahkan Ino yang pertama kali memperkenalkan game tersebut padanya, hingga Sakura penasaran dan sekarang kecanduan. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, pemuda itu, kekasihnya pasti sekarang sedang merana akibat kelakuan bejatnya yang ia sebut dengan **kerumah Ino**. Salahnya mengabaikan Sasuke demi game, tapi sungguh game itu sangat-sangat membuat Sakura candu jika tidak memainkannya—meski Ino yang bermain, Sakura dan Hinata hanya melihat.

Menghela nafas, Sakura memanggil seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn. Baru selesai?"

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti, ia mendongak saat suara dalam ponselnya juga terdengar dari arah depan secara live. Senyumnya merekah melihat Sasuke berdiri—masih mengenakan seragam sekolah—dengan bersandar pada mobil sport mewah dibelakangnya, melambai pada Sakura yang berada enam langkah dari tempatnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Hai."

Sakura mendekat, "Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa ada disini? Dan, sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama." Sasuke menarik gadis merah muda tersebut dalam pelukannya. "Aku menunggumu, menjemput kekasih sendiri memangnya tidak boleh hn?"

Pipinya merona, "Oh Sasuke- _kun_ , ini ditempat umum. Lepaskan."

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura. Oniksnya menatap intens gadis dengan tinggi hanya mencapai dagunya, Sakura salah tingkah, Sasuke tahu itu, terlihat jelas dari kedua manik hijau daun didepannya yang mencoba menatap kearah lain. "Hei, mampir kerumahku sebentar? Ayah, Ibu serta kakakku sedang keluar kota dan besok baru akan pulang."

Alisnya mengkerut, "Kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Temani aku sebentar, ya? Juga ada hal yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu dirumah."

Terlihat Sakura terdiam, berpikir untuk ikut atau tidak. Kemudian tak lama mengangguk, "Oke!"

Oh, Sakura tidak melihat bahwa...

"Bagus."

...kedua oniks itu mengkilat nakal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu disini, aku segera kembali."

Sakura mengangguk, ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang kamar Sasuke yang dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya. ini bukan kali pertama Sakura masuk kekamar Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa, ruangan ini selalu tertata rapi tidak seperti kamar anak lelaki pada umumnya. Sasuke memang dibesarkan dengan kedisiplinan khas Uchiha, ya bahkan kamar Sakura saja tidak serapi ini.

Ia meletakkan tas selempangnya dibawah lantai, memainkan ponsel pintarnya selagi menunggu Sasuke datang. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kekasihnya bilang akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sakura, apa itu? Apakah sebuah kejutan rahasia? Atau sesuatu yang lain?

Terlalu fokus melamun, sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah berada didepannya dengan membawa laptop berwarna biru gelap ditangan kanannya, dan tas ransel lain—bukan tas sekolahnya—yang Sasuke bawa ditangan kirinya. Juga sebuah kunci yang baru saja pemuda itu letakkan diatas meja belajar, itu adalah kunci kamarnya.

Dan Sasuke mengunci mereka berdua, dari dalam, dengan sengaja, tanpa Sakura ketahui.

"Sakura."

Gadis musim semi itu tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan ranjang yang ia duduki bergerak. Ia menoleh kesamping, menatap pemuda tampan yang ikut mendudukkan diri disebelahnya. Maniknya tak sengaja menyorot dada bidang Sasuke yang sedikit terekpos karena—oh tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Sasuke membuka blazer, dasi, serta dua kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya? Apakah tadi Sakura melamun terlalu lama?

"Melihat apa?"

Gugup, Sakura tertawa kaku mendengar suara berat yang entah kenapa saat ini terasa sangat seksi ditelinganya. "T-tidak ada. Oh ya, Sasuke- _kun_ ingin menunjukkan apa padaku?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Tenanglah Saki. Kenapa gugup begitu? Waktu kita masih lama, lagi pula kurasa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Eh, apa?" kelopak matanya sedikit melebar. "astaga, kalau begitu aku harus pulang Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku akan mengantarmu nanti." Sasuke mengambil laptop pribadinya yang semula ia taruh disamping, dan mengotak-atik sesuatu didalam sana. "kau juga belum tahu apa yang akan aku tunjukkan, kemari."

Sakura menggeser duduknya saat tangan kanan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya agar lebih mendekat, ia sedikit mencuri pandang beberapa kali pada wajah sempurna si bungsu Uchiha disampingnya. Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, milik Haruno Sakura, dan ia bagai bermimpi memiliki kekasih setampan Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke saat ini terlihat sangat berbeda dimatanya.

Sangat menggoda, seksi, menawan, mempesona, dan sangat... menantang untuk Sakura tunggangi diatas ranjang.

Eh?

 _Shannaro_! Apa yang Sakura pikirkan? Sial sial! Otaknya sudah benar-benar terkontaminasi oleh pikiran kotor akibat adegan dari game dewasa yang beberapa waktu kebelakang ia lihat.

Sasuke menoleh ketika menyadari gelagat aneh dari gadis disamping kanannya, melihat Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona. "Ada apa?"

Sakura mendongak, "E—ah, tidak. Lanjutkan Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya acuh, tapi dengan menggeser duduknya hingga ia berada ditengah ranjang dengan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang. Sasuke menepuk-tepuk bagian depannya, "Kemari." memberi kode pada Sakura agar gadis itu duduk dalam dekapannya, dan Sakura menurut. Sakura menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Sasuke yang semula terbuka kini menutup, memeluknya dengan Sakura yang bersandar pada dada didang Sasuke, sedangkan laptop yang menyala berada dipangkuan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" Sakura menggadah dengan raut bertanya, bagaimanapun juga diposisi yang lumayan intim seperti ini membuat Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibelakang punggungnya, dibalik celana Sasuke. Oh sial, apakah Sasuke—

"Sebentar." tanpa Sakura lihat, Sasuke menyeringai. "aku punya sesuatu yang bagus dan tentunya menarik."

Sakura terdiam, menunggu jari-jari besar Sasuke bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. Sampai akhirnya didepan layar menampilkan beranda sebuah situs game online yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura. Emeraldnya mengecil, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, tubuhnya seketika kaku untuk bergerak.

Itu adalah, game online yang sering Sakura lihat.

"T-tunggu—"

Ini, mimpi, buruk.

Sasuke menyeringai—lebih lebar, oh tentu saja ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuh kecil gadis kesayangannya sedang tegang saat ini. Gemas, ia merapatkan pelukannya semakin erat ketika Sakura bergerak gelisah. "Ssttt, lihat saja. Oke?"

Untung Sasuke sebelum memulai 'waktu menghukum Sakura' sempat mencari tahu cara kerja game tersebut, dan membuat _account_ lewat ponselnya seraya menunggu Sakura pulang menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Juga mendandani tokoh virtual game lelakinya setampan mungkin, juga mirip dengan dirinya yang asli. Dan lihatlah, telinga gadis kecil nakal dalam dekapannya memerah saat Sasuke selesai melogin dan dilayar laptop itu menampilkan beranda game, beserta tokoh virtual yang mirip dengannya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Terpampang jelas penis tokoh lelaki tersebut menjuntai kebawah—karena belum mengalami ereksi.

"S-Sa—" menahan nafas, sungguh. Sakura hilang kontrol, tokoh lelaki dalam game tersebut sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan, tatanan rambut emo mencuat kebelakang, postur tubuh yang tinggi tegap berotot, memiliki abs seksi layaknya model olahragawan, wajah tampan, juga... Penis yang sangat besar. Apakah Sasuke mencopy-paste dirinya sendiri kedalam game? Tapi setau Sakura, game ini hanya bisa didandani jika kita membeli produk lewat toko dalam game itu sendiri. Dan juga—

"?!"

—kenapa Sasuke tahu tentang game ini?

Sakura berbalik, dengan wajah yang sangat amat memerah luar biasa malu. Ketika dengan sengaja Sasuke mengajak seorang tokoh virtual wanita untuk **memulai permainan**. Ia menatap dada bidang didepannya yang terbuka kaku, tidak sama sekali berani untuk menaikkan pandangannya keatas. _'SHANNAROOO! APA YANG SASUKE-_ KUN _LAKUKAN SEBENARNYA?!'_ inner Sakura menjerit frustasi. Jika memang Sasuke sudah tahu rahasia bejatnya, jika memang seperti itu—

Oh tidak.

Pemuda itu akan menghukumnya,

Sakura sangat tahu.

Ia menggadah, melihat seringai tampan tercetak jelas diwajah kekasihnya. "Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn?" Sasuke menunduk, menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada pipi ranum gadis yang masih dalam pelukannya saat ini gemas. "kenapa? Kau kaget eh?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, bibir kissable pemuda itu kini bergerak menelusuri lehernya, mengecup dan menyapu lembut permukaan kulitnya. Ia membuka bibir, berniat bertanya kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui rahasianya tapi yang keluar adalah erangan tertahan.

"Aku mengetahuinya, kau lupa? Uchiha selalu tahu apapun, sayang."

Kedua alisnya mengkerut dalam, Sakura tanpa sadar menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan meremas bagian belakang helaian rambut unik Sasuke. Lidah basah nan lembut yang menjilat lehernya terasa begitu menggoda, juga diiringi dengan hisapan cukup keras. "Sasu—unh!"

"Kau berbohong padaku.."

Sakura menarik diri, kedua emeraldnya memancarkan rasa bersalah. "M-maaf, aku—aku—"

"Kerumah Yamanaka, dan yang kau lakukan disana adalah bermain game dewasa. Nakal sekali.." Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan tawa melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, ia melanjutkan. "..hanya karena itu, kau tega mengabaikanku selama hampir satu bulan lamanya."

Sakura kembali mendongak, kedua alisnya menajam. "aku tidak mengabaikanmu!"

"Oh?" Sasuke menaruh laptopnya yang masih terbuka dan menyala kesamping, kedua tangannya kini bergerak menahan punggung Sakura agar tidak menjauh dan mengelusnya perlahan. "tidak mengabaikan katamu? Baiklah..."

Bodoh Sakura bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu tadi!

Ia meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan gugup ketika melihat seringai Sasuke kembali tercetak dihadapannya. Apapun maksud Sasuke saat ini, tidak akan berakhir baik bagi Sakura.

"...Akan aku tunjukkan, apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya sekedar menonton adegan game dewasa."

Sakura menjerit kaget, tubuhnya didorong paksa hingga punggungnya membentur ranjang. Ia tidur terlentang dengan Sasuke diatasnya.

Menindih tubuhnya,

Oke ini buruk Haruno. Cepat kabur atau kau akan habis ditangan Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kita praktekkan apa yang game itu lakukan."

Eh?

"Tunggu! Ap—" perkataannya terpotong karena bibir tipis namun seksi milik Sasuke terlebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Sakura terbelalak, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka setelah satu tahun—lebih tiga bulan—keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan ini adalah ciuman yang sangat amat panas nan menggairahkan. _God_! Sakura bahkan baru mengetahui satu fakta, bahwa Sasuke ternyata sangat pandai dalam hal ciuman... atau bahkan lebih? Dia begitu panas berbeda dengan sehari-harinya, dimana Sasuke bahkan hanya berani memeluk dan memegang tangannya, itupun sangat jarang.

Ah,

Ciuman ini membuat Sakura melayang.

Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan tapi pasti, melumat bibir manis tawanannya kini penuh sayang—meski dominan penuh nafsu—menggigit bibir Sakura bagian atas-bawah bergantian ketika 'mangsa' cantiknya mulai terbuai dan membalas ciumannya. Gotcha! Tidak ada yang bisa melawan pesona seorang Uchiha, pikir Sasuke sombong.

Uchiha sekali 'eh?

Sakura membuka bibirnya berniat mengambil pasokan udara karena paru-parunya mulai kosong, hal itu justru dimanfaatkan oleh iblis tampan diatasnya untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Sakura, yang bagi Sasuke terasa begitu sangat manis.

"Sash—engh—su—!" tubuhnya bergetar ringan saat lidah lentur itu bergerak menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, ini benar-benar gila. Sasuke bagai ngirimkan tegangan listrik pada tubuhnya hanya karena ciuman—yang sialnya sangat memabukkan ini.

Lalu diluar sana, hujan turun sangat lebat. Diiringi dengan suara petir yang bersautan.

Suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk mereka berdua saling menghangatkan diri diatas ranjang.

Kelopak mata Sasuke yang sempat terpejam kini terbuka, menampilkan sepasang oniks tajam yang terlihat dengan sangat jelas sedang menahan sesuatu. "Sayang.."

Sakura ikut membuka mata mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sangat seksi disertai desahan, dan ciuman diantara keduanya terlepas, kesempatan untuk Sakura mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Astaga, sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi pemuda yang panas seperti ini? Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang sungguh membuat gadis perawan dibawahnya basah.

"...Akan kubuat kau berhenti terobsesi pada game sialan itu, dan beralih candu padaku."

Erangan kecil terdengar ketika jari jemari besar Sasuke menyelinap kedalam seragam Sakura dan mengelus pelan—sangat pelan—perut rata gadis tersebut. Ia bersiul menggoda.

"Tertarik untuk menunggangiku, hm?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Lupa memberi tahu Sakura tentang materi ulangan besok! Dia itu pelupa!"

Ino menepuk keningnya sendiri dan sesegera mungkin mengambil ponselnya diatas meja belajar, menekan tombol hijau disana dan menunggu jawaban seraya bersenandung kecil.

"...cepat angkat, jidat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bergerak gelisah, kedua tangannya terikat oleh dasi hitam milik Sasuke dan disatukan keatas dengan paku yang tertancap pada tembok. Ia berdiri—sedikit berjingjit—sedangkan punggungnya menempel dengan tembok dingin dibelakangnya. Dihadapannya sekarang, Sasuke terlihat asik mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya. Keringat dingin keluar deras dari tubuhnya, Sakura takut, sangat takut. Belum lagi sekarang ia hanya mengenakan bra dan rok sekolahnya, blazer, kemeja putih serta dasi kupu-kupunya sudah bertebaran dibawah lantai.

Vibrator, dildo, juga beberapa barang lainnya yang Sakura tidak tahu termasuk botol kecil—entah apa itu isinya—yang Sasuke keluarkan dari dalam ransel tersebut.

 _ **Drrrttt! Drrtttt!**_

Ponselnya berdering, pertanda adanya panggilan masuk. Sakura panik, bagaimana jika salah satu anggota keluarganya menelepon? Bagaimana jika itu adalah panggilan penting? "Sasuke- _kun_ , k-kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku m-minta maaf, sungguh! Jangan lakukan ini!"

Sasuke berdiri mendekati ranjang dan mengambil ponsel Sakura yang terus menerus berdering, ekspresinya masih tidak berubah. Sasuke kini berjalan kearah Sakura, seraya membawa ponsel ditangan kirinya dan menggenggam satu botol kecil yang berisi kapsul obat ditangan kanannya. Ia menyeringai, "Sakura..."

Matanya terpejam erat, Sakura bersumpah ia tak akan berani lagi berbohong pada Sasuke jika begini resikonya.

"...sahabat pirangmu menelepon." Sakura kembali membuka kelopak matanya, sebelah alisnya naik bingung. Ia membuka bibirnya, namun Sakura kembali bungkam dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Sasuke menciumnya paksa, serta memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya dengan mulut pemuda itu sendiri.

Ini,

Kapsul yang berada didalam botol tadi.

Sasuke terus melumat bibir manis mangsanya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dengan masing-masing tugas, ia meremas pinggang Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah dan secara tidak sengaja menelan obat yang ia beri. Sasuke bersorak dalam hati.

Nafas Sakura terputus-putus, ia merasa pusing sekarang. "S-sudah cukup, Sasuke- _kun_ , aku le-lelah... Kumohon." Kasihan juga sih melihat kondisi Sakura seperti ini, tapi bagi Sasuke sekarang tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghukum gadis nakalnya dengan hukuman yang akan menguntungkannya juga. Sasuke menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel Sakura, kemudian mendekatkan benda persegi panjang tersebut.

 _"Halo, jidat? Hei! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya?!"_

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya, ia bisa mendengar suara sahabat pecinta bunganya disana berkata—setengah berteriak sebal—karena Sasuke menghidupkan mode lound speaker, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas entah kenapa. Semua sel tubuhnya melemas, wajahnya memanas, dan bagian bawahnya mulai berkedut. Oh tidak tidak! Jangan bilang Sasuke memberinya—

"Obat perangsang."

—dan bisikkan kecil Sasuke menjawab semuanya.

 _"Halo halo?! Sakura kau mendengarku?!"_

"Jawab dia sayang, kau membuatnya menunggu."

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Kau menyebalkan." ia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar. "ya? Ino, ada apa?"

 _"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau lama menjawab, sedang bermain solo karena pengaruh game tadi huh?"_

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendengarnya, dengan sengaja ia semakin menghimpit Sakura dengan tubuhnya dan tembok dibelakang, ia menaruh ponsel Sakura yang masih tersambung keatas meja belajarnya, kemudian jari jemarinya menyelinap kebelakang tubuh Sakura, menarik resleting rok Sakura kebawah hingga membuat rok hitam dengan satu garis putih dibagian bawah itu merosot tanpa halangan. Sakura memekik tertahan, ia melotot saat Sasuke berjongkok dibawahnya, dan menatap kearah kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam penuh nafsu. Gadis Haruno tersebut menggeleng lemah ketika jari telunjuk Sasuke menarik sisi kiri celana dalamnya—bersiap melorotkan satu-satunya pertahanan bagian bawah Sakura saat ini.

"T-tidak Sasu, kumohon. Jangan. J-jangan."

Terlambat.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar kecil, dengan satu tarikan celana dalamnya kini sudah Sasuke lempar dan bersatu dengan potongan pakaiannya yang lain dilantai. Wajah Sakura memerah total, antara malu dan juga efek obat rangsangan tadi.

"Sangat basah." Sasuke menggerakkan telunjuknya mengusap kewanitaan Sakura yang baginya terlihat sangat imut, satu tangan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mengangkat salah satu paha dalam Sakura hingga kewanitaan gadis itu terbuka. Menantang Sasuke untuk mencicipinya. "jawab aku, kau ingin lidah atau jariku yang masuk kedalam lubangmu, sayang?"

"J-jangan keduanya... Kumohon."

"Jawaban yang salah."

Sakura menjerit cukup keras, membuat seseorang disebrang telepon sana panik.

 _"SAKURA?! K-KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA?!"_

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang, ia bahkan hampir melupakan Ino yang masih meneleponnya lewat ponsel. "S-Sasuh—engh! Menjauh... Cepat jauhkan wajahmu dari sana!" pintanya berbisik setengah mendesah. Sakura menggenggam dasi yang mengikat kedua tangannya tak tahan, lidah basah Sasuke mulai menusuk-nusuk liangnya dan dengan nakal, sesekali memainkan klitorisnya. Membuat Sakura semakin melayang.

Sebelah kelopak mata Sasuke yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, menatap dengan tatapan sayu kearah Sakura yang mati-matian menahan desahan. Seolah tak perduli, Sasuke kembali menutup kelopak matanya dan menikmati hidangan manis yang sekarang Sakura suguhkan.

Sakura menggeleng keras, lidah itu semakin dalam menusuknya. "Ino, Ino kumohon tutup teleponnya!"

 _"A-apa?! Ada apa denganmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"_

"Y-ya! Ino tolong! Tutup—KYAAAHH—Sasuke!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditempat lain, Ino menatap horor layar ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mengklik tombol merah disana. Jantungnya berdebar, sebenarnya apa yang Sakura lakukan? Kenapa dia mendesah sedemikian nyaringnya? Dan kalau tidak salah, Ino sempat mendengar Sakura mendesahkan nama Sasuke...

...apa mungkin?

"Oh astaga, Sakura harus menceritakan semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasnya terengah. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hal luar biasa yang baru saja ia rasakan dalam hidupnya, tubuhnya melemas, matanya berkunang-kunang. Sasuke kini didepannya, berdiri hingga wajah mereka berdua sejajar. "Apa itu tadi? Kau keluar hanya karena lidahku? Oh sayang, milikku bahkan lebih jauh memuaskan."

Telinganya memerah, "Kau gila Sasuke- _kun_! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai. Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya yang tersisa dan membuangnya asal. Memperlihatkan bagaimana sempurnanya bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang Sakura kira kurus ternyata sama sekali tidak, dada bidang dengan otot pada lengannya, juga abs dibagian perut semakin membuat Sasuke terlihat begitu seksi, ditambah warna kulit pemuda itu yang seputih susu, membuat Sakura kembali berkedut.

Oh Tuhan, kekasihnya bagaikan dewa seks sekarang.

Kembalikan Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan datar seperti disekolah!

"Sakura..."

Ia memejamkan matanya erat ketika Sasuke menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga kirinya seperti beberapa waktu lalu, kemudian beralih menjilat dan menghisap leher putihnya. Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura, membuka kaitan bra yang menjadi penutup akhir kedua payudara sang gadis.

Sakura kembali memekik, ia baru sadar kedua dadanya sekarang terekpos dengan bebas dihadapan kekasihnya. "Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan dilihatt!"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan siulan kecil, "Lihat ini Sakura bahkan putingmu sudah sekeras ini, katakan. Apa kau benar-benar terangsang?" Sakura mengelak seraya menggeleng keras, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas. Ia membuat gerakan melingkar diarea dada Sakura yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan berakhir pada puting merah muda yang menggodanya.

Sakura mengerang keras, gerakan melingkar jari Sasuke membuatnya gila. Bagai tegangan listrik dalam tubuhnya, Sakura mendesah. "Sasu—ungg!"

"Hn? Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan dada kanan Sakura. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat puting yang menegang tersebut perlahan sampai Sakura menjerit. "kau sensitif dibagian puting ternyata..."

"Tidak! Ah!"

Sebelah tangan Sasuke meremas dan sesekali memainkan puting Sakura dengan gerakan melingkar, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengulum payudara satunya, sesekali mengigit-gigit kecil.

"Ah! Sasu—lepas!" bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, ia merapatkan kedua pahanya ketika merasakan kewanitaannya berkedut-kedut meminta segera dipuaskan. Ia tak mau munafik, Sakura menyukai semua sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Apakah ini yang tokoh virtual wanita dalam game itu rasakan? Tubuhnya bergetar kecil, wajahnya semakin memerah sedangkan desahannya semakin nyaring terdengar.

Mengerti akan kode tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan seluruh aksinya. "Jangan keluar dulu sayang, kau curang. Kita akan langsung keintinya." Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tangan Sakura kemudian dengan cepat ia menggendong Sakura menuju ranjangnya. Sakura tidur terlentang dengan pasrah dibawahnya, membuat Sasuke semakin mengeras. Tak sabaran, Sasuke membuka kancing serta resleting celananya tidak lupa celana dalamnya yang ia tarik bersamaan.

Dan Sakura menahan nafas.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_... Apa itu, akan masuk? Maksudku, lubangku kecil, milikmu terlalu besar... T-tidak akan muat."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan polos gadisnya. "Tentu sajakan muat sayang. Memang sakit awalnya, tapi kau akan terbiasa." helaan nafas panjang terdengar ketika Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan liang Sakura. "kau boleh mencakar punggungku atau bahkan menggigit tanganku untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Percaya padaku, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan jantung berdebar.

Sasuke kembali menyibukkan diri dengan leher jenjang Sakura, sementara dibawah sana ia mati-matian mendorong miliknya agar masuk kedalam lorong Sakura. Sangat sempit, pikirnya. Keringat mulai mengalir diiringi dengan setengah kejantanan Sasuke yang berhasil masuk.

"Sakit..."

"Tahan sebentar."

Sampai akhirnya, oleh satu dorongan keras semua kejantanan Sasuke—yang termasuk ukuran besar—tertanam sepenuhnya, membuat Sakura benar-benar menjerit kesakitan. Air matanya menetes tanpa diminta, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa ikut sakit. "Sstt, jangan menangis." Sasuke menjilat sisa air mata disudut kelopak mata Sakura penuh sayang. "maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti Sakura, kau terlalu... Sempit."

Sakura meringis lalu mengangguk lemah. Demi apapun itu, ini sunguh sakit! Hei ada benda asing yang tiba-tiba memasukimu dan benda itu termasuk besar untuk ukuran remaja seumuran Sasuke. Oh gen Uchiha memang luar biasa, mereka bisa mendapatkan kejantanan besar tanpa harus meminum pil pembesar penis. "Ya... Lanjutkan Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, pinggulnya mulai bergerak perlahan maju-mundur secara teratur, menunggu Sakura terbiasa atas kehadiran juniornya dibawah sana. Meski sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin menusuk Sakura secara beringas. Sial, bagaimana bisa lorong Sakura sangat sempit dan basah. Terasa begitu nikmat saat bergesekkan dengan kulit kejantanannya. "Ah Saku.."

"Ohh astaga." Sakura meremas rambut belakang Sasuke tidak tahan ketika semakin lama sodokkan Sasuke semakin keras juga dalam. Ini bahkan lebih memabukkan daripada hanya melihat dua tokoh virtual game yang melakukannya. "lebih dalam, ahh sayang!"

Kedua oniks Sasuke menggelap mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang diiringi desahan seksi yang menggoda ditelinganya. Sasuke menyeringai, ia mempercepat gerakan in-outnya setengah tidak sabaran. Tubuh Sakura bergetar menerima kenikmatan yang berlipat saat Sasuke kembali memainkan puting kirinya dengan jari jemari pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan sodokkan dibawah sana semakin liar dan membuat dirinya ikut terombang-ambing.

"Ah! Ah!"

Sakura merasakan telinganya kembali basah, Sasuke kembali menjilati daerah belakang telinganya. Ini membuat Sakura gila, mendapatkan tiga kali serangan dalam satu ronde. Oh ia tidak tahan lagi. Kuku-kukunya mencakar punggung Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan dan sesekali meremas keras bagian rambut belakang mencuat kekasihnya. Sakura mendesah kencang, bersamaan dengan suara guntur diluar sana—ow bahkan mereka berdua lupa bahwa cuaca diluar sedang hujan.

Liang Sakura semakin basah karena gadis itu sukses mendapatkan pelepasan keduanya. Sasuke mengerang tertahan, ia memegang kedua paha dalam Sakura dan semakin mempercepat sodokkannya.

"Ah! Sasu—cukup, aku—"

"Tidak, tunggu! Grh—Saku kau!"

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menusuk titik terdalam Sakura diiringi cairan hangat menuju rahimnya, Sakura ikut mendesah keras. Nafas keduanya sama-sama terdengar tidak beraturan. Sasuke maupun Sakura saling membelit lidah mereka dengan gerakan erotis, saling mengecup dan sama-sama melumat rakus bibir pasangannya.

Sakura mengerang saat ia kalah dan Sasuke menghisap keras bibir bawahnya hingga memerah. "Sasu—ngh, aku..."

"Kau luar biasa." Sasuke memotong ucapannya, seringai lagi-lagi muncul dibibir seksi pemuda itu. "jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku candu untuk melakukan seks denganmu, dan mungkin menyerangmu dimanapun itu, sayang."

"Hei!"

"Ini karena liangmu yang bahkan sekarang masih terus memijat penisku dengan lembut."

Telinganya memerah, "Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura berdebar merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang kembali membesar dalam liangnya. "tunggu, kau—"

"Ronde kedua." Sasuke dengan enteng menggendong Sakura menuju kaca jendela dalam kamarnya. Ia memposisikan Sakura menghadap jendela yang tertutup dan kaca basah karena air hujan, sedangkan bokongnya menungging kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu! Aku—ah!" kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam ketika Sasuke kembali menusukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan kuat, dilanjutkan dengan dorongan keluar masuk keras dari belakang. Sakura mendesah kencang, ditambah dengan tangan-tangan nakal Sasuke yang menggesek klitorisnya, dan sebelah lagi memainkan putingnya dengan gerakan memutar. Sakura akan gila. Dada telanjang Sasuke menempel erat dengan punggungnya yang sama-sama berkeringat, juga tusukkan dibawah sana semakin lama semakin keras juga kasar.

Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya tak sabaran saat Sakura ikut mendorong bokongnya kebelakang, berbenturan dengan arah tusukkan Sasuke, dan membuat kejantanannya jauh menerobos semakin dalam. Gadisnya belajar dengan cepat ternyata.

"Ah Sasu! Kau sangat besar—ah! Astaga!"

"Ssh, dasar nakal." Sasuke menggigit bahu Sakura—yang sudah banyak diberi tanda kepemilikan, ia meremas kuat kedua payudara Sakura dari belakang sehingga pemiliknya memekik dengan lidah yang sedikit menjulur keluar disertai kedua emerald hijau bening itu yang sayu, dan wajah yang merona nikmat. Ekspresi menggoda Sakura membuat adik kecil Sasuke semakin membesar dalam lorong sang gadis. "dan—ah! Jangan menyalahkanku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan Sakura." ucapnya dengan nada terputus-putus.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan desahan.

Ya, Haruno. Sepertinya Uchiha kita yang satu ini tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Karena Sasuke, tentu tidak akan puas hanya dengan dua ronde.

Bersabar hingga entah kapan dia puas, Uchiha memang egois eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... Ada apa kemarin?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh, aku se-serius!"

"Bohong!"

"Yaampun Ino!"

Ino menghela nafas gusar, kemudian kembali meneguk jusnya menggunakan sedotan. "Yasudah jika memang tidak terjadi apa-apa..." Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, "dan Sakura, pulang sekolah nanti. Seperti biasa?"

Emeraldnya bergerak kesana kemari, dan ketika tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan oniks tajam disebrang sana, wajahnya memerah. "A-aa, itu... Maaf Ino, sepertinya aku a-akan berhenti."

Ino yang semula menyeruput jus jeruknya langsung terhenti, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang sedang membaca buku dalam genggamannya langsung menatap Sakura kaget. "Apa?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik. Keramaian kantin sekolah membuat pendengarannya sedikit terhalang untuk mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku berhenti, maksudku. Aku tidak akan bermain game itu lagi..."

"Tapi kenapa?" Hinata kini yang bertanya.

Sakura menunduk dan menggaruk pipinya yang memerah, "Tidak ada... Aku hanya merasa, mulai bosan?" ucapnya setengah tak yakin kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk, "aku kekelas ya!"

Ino dan Hinata saling pandang sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Ada yang aneh, bukan begitu Hinata? Kau lihat cara berjalan Sakura tadi yang sedikit mengangkang dan seperti menahan sakit?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Hum! Tidak salah lagi!"

"Mereka sudah..."

Tak jauh dari meja tempat para gadis duduk, tiga orang pemuda yang hanya terhalang dua meja terlihat mencuri dengar—lebih tepatnya dua pemuda, karena salah satu dari mereka tampak masa bodoh.

"O-oi! Kalian—dan kau Sasuke mendengarnya?! Ini ajaib, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura- _chan_ sehingga dia bisa berhenti?!" Naruto berkata heboh meski volume suaranya kelewat kecil seperti berbisik, kedua manik blue shappirenya membulat bagai induk ayam yang berhasil bertelur. "aku harap Hinata- _chan_ juga akan berhenti."

"Itu mudah _Dobe_."

Naruto dan Sai kompak menatap Sasuke penuh tanya, "Apa maksudmu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan hingga Sakura menolak ajakan Ino?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Ia berkata sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kantin. "Cukup praktekkan apa yang sering para gadis itu tonton dalam game. Mudah bukan?" ujarnya santai dilengkapi seringai—yang para gadis bilang memikat dan mematikan.

Mereka—Naruto dan Sai—diam sampai sepuluh detik, dan akhirnya saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"HAAHH?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oke kalau boleh jujur, aku merinding pas baca ulang adegan lemon diatas. Ini karena ka Devit minta ingin fic ehem-ehem yang selevel (bahkan lebih) dari Sensei dan Play?**

— **KA, INI GIMANA UDAH PUAS YA UDAH, AKU GABISA BIKIN YANG LEBIH DARI INI. DEMI TOMATTT, DIRIKU MASIH POLOZH (/ QAQ)/! #alay #laludilempar Daannnn! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 5TH SAMA DOINYA UHUK UHUK! LANGGENG TEROZ SAMPE MELAHIRKAN BIBIT DEDEQ DEDEQ IMUT YHA HAHAHAHA /PLAK/STOPNAK. Semangat buat bikin penelitiannya, semoga fic yang ga seberapa ini bisa menjadi penenang otak ya, NGEHEHE :"—**

 **Untuk readers, kenapa warning diatas aku jarang-jarang sekarang agak kasar. Karena akhir-akhir ini ada review orang NON LOGIN yang ngeflame dengan bahasa ga ngotak, sampe antek anteknya kebun binatang seperti 'anjing' dan 'goblok' lalu 'tai' keluar. Hahaha HELLO TERUS SAYA PERDULI?! Kucuma mau bilang...**

 **O aja ya kan?**

 **Jangan jadi orang bego yang gabisa ngartiin apa arti kata Don't like don't read, pengecut yang cuma bisa sembunyi sebagai Guest/nonlogin. Karena review flame ga akan ngaruh bagi aku, ujung-ujungnya cuma aku baca lalu aku hapus, jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk ngetik cacian makian ga terpelajar yang akhirnya dihapus bagai angin lalu~ Hiiii-ha! Hei dude! Please be smart people OKAY?**

 **Halo untuk para readers baru, salam kenal yaa muah :* dan maaf kalau ada typo lalu kata yang salah, namanya juga masih belajar :"))) silahkan dikoreksi ya senpai /ojigi/ kalau ada yang nanya game apa yang Sakura dkk mainin, anggap aja sekelas sama Imvu. Ada yang pernah mainin game Imvu? Aku pernah hahaha, tapi itu bukan game dewasa lho ya, tapi emang bisa beli naked sih dan bisa gitu-gituan juga /woi. Kalau masih penasaran coba mainin gamenya deh, seru hahaha**

 **[Tambahan: ini fic limun pertama aku yang wordsnya lebih dari 6000K :")) *narik ingus* Dan tanggal 2 kemarin aku ulang tahun yuhuu *kode ingin diucapin /plak]**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Review? x3**


End file.
